Takashi Dragonway
Appearance Many people have contributed Alexanders appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to an delinquent. He is solidly build with a muscular lean body which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. Alexander has faded dark blue hair- his most distinct feature- which is often swept back and kept relatively long though the length varies as the back brushes the back of his neck with the front bangs framing his forehead just above the eyes while the sides extends just below the jawline; his casual hairdo is wild and unkempt. His eyes are typically a green color though this often ranges between two specific colors of green depending on the surrounding light; in places such as a dimmed room they appear to be sea-green while in other places such as outside in the sun they are emerald-green. These are other traits he inherited from his late mother. His face, however, is that of his fathers though his features are considered to be more handsome, and warm. He also is considerably tall compared to other students in that he easily stands at 6'1". Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. His voice is also strong and confident. At U.A., While out swimming, he wears an open, long sleeve red-and-black hoodie, which shows his chest and eight-pack abs, black-and-red swimming trunks and black sandals. Alexanders hero costume consists of a high collared black and grey jacket, black pants with light grey insides and black combat boots. He also wears black fingerless gloves with dark grey ends and a dark brown belt tilted down to the left with a small pouch attached to the back. Later on, his hero costume gained an black arm band. As a child, Alexanders appearance was different; his hair was a lot shorter as it reached to his ears and was styled completely down with bangs covering his forehead while a giant chunk of it hanged between his eyes. It was also an lighter shade of blue with only the tips being white. His eyes were also a bluish color. He wore an black, long sleeve shirt with a dark grey stripe running across the front and sleeves. Personality While many often compare Alexander´s looks to that of a delinquent, he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when being picked on . Many who knew his mother have commented that Alexander is like his mother in many ways; he has her kindness as he is always trying to make friends with others and has a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. Pacifist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people. He, however, has much of his fathers personality as he does his mother. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. He is also perverted given his fondness for breasts and often gets nosebleeds whenever he witnesses a lewd act though this is typically directed towards Medaka. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them Above all else, Alexander treasures his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why many people like him. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. One thing to note is that despite his peaceful nature, Alexander enjoys fighting and often restrains himself from using his full potential in order to prolong the fight. He gets bored with fighting opponents he finds weak and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who give him a challenge. However, he doesn't seek to start fights for no reason and refuses to fight opponents weaker than him due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. Abilities Overall Abilities: Alexander is one of the strongest students in the academy. . Many Pro Heroes and Villains, including his own father, have viewed that he could be one of the strongest people in the world. Enhanced Strength: One of Alexanders greatest abilities, aside from his Quirk, is his physical prowess. Even as a child, he was able to break bones with mere punches. During a brawl with Medaka while she was using her quirk, he was able to fight on par with her. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Alexander´s body is incredibly durable to blunt damage as he is shown multiple times capable simply shrugging off wounds and taking attacks that would disable or outright kill many others. During a fight with a pair of Gogmagogs, he was caught and smashed between their fists but emerged unharmed. Enhanced Speed and Stamina: Alexander is blindingly quick as he was able to keep up with Medaka Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Alexander's agility allows him to perform high feats of agility such as leaping very high and across large distances, land lightly on his feet and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings and spinning kicks. He can also process moving objects much better than most can, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge or block attacks with ease. Expert Combatant: Due to his hair, Alexander was often subjugated to bad rumors and bullying when he was young. As such, he put himself through vigorous training and learned hand-to-hand combat skills in order to stand up for himself. Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, Alexander will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Cooking: Having been taught by his mother at a young age, Alexander is exceptionally skilled in cooking . He has even thought of opening his own restaurant one day. Animal Communication: As shown several times, Alexander has a rather unusual/particular way with animals in a manner in which most others don't and has an innate ability to communicate and bond with the creature both magical and non-magical First Aid: Alexander has some experience in first aid which he learned after going through several classes in the past. He was able to reset his arm after it was broken then proceeding to make a sling for it. Quirk [[Familiar Summoning|'Familiar Summoning']]: Alexander's Quirk allows him to summon various beast-like familiars. . The drawback to his Quirk is that he is unable to summon any more then two familiars at a time without risking putting to much strain and damaging his body. He is also unable to summon a familiar if it is destroyed.and must wait a certain amount of time before he is able to utilize said familiar again. Super Moves Lightning Shield: Alexander creates a lightning shield that he can use to block attacks. Stats Equipment Trivia Category:Males Category:Males Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Hero in Training Category:U.A. Student Category:Students Category:Males Category:Male Character